The Reborn
by Leon
Summary: Zex is alive,and we go to meet the Council and Katie does something to Leon that will change the story forever..... anyway, we fight Zex and Katie defeats Lucia. then Zex tells us to meet him in Hellena, the Devil planet.Please R&R.^^


*****************************THE REBORN********************************  
"No."  
"Yep. He's alive." I said.  
Katie was shocked. "I thought Kevin killed him!"  
"So did I, Ms. Hirosho.'  
"Call me by my first name, idiot."  
"Whatever."  
"You sound like me!"  
"Hey, hey, BREAK IT UP!" barked Kevin. Me and Katie looked at him.  
"Kevin, go away." He left.   
"So, Zex was supposed to be dead?" Katie asked.  
"Yep," I said. "the almighty Zex! *lolololololololol*!"  
"Oh, stop it."  
***********************************************************************   
[Zex's POV]  
Hahahahahaha. The stupid idiots. Doesn't that dumbass Kevin know I'm a Virage? I'm immune to heat! I will have revenge. At least this one is loyal to me; Dave double-crossed me. I should have not opened a portal to save him, the idiot.  
Yes, they're all idiots.  
[Leon's POV]  
I hunted down Joe. He was the worst pilot, and I was sending him to death. I found him. "Joe, could you travel to the Dreu Base and dock there?"  
He barked back, "Yessir!" Dreu base was a Dran base! We all seriously wanted him gone.  
**************************2thereader***********************************  
Prt. 2 next. We fight Zexcoptryup and Joe goes to Dreu Base! And then we meet Lucia, the Dran Council's servant, and Katie blows him up to smithereens!  
*******************************PRT2************************************  
[joe's POV]  
Dreu base....AAARGHHHHHHHHGGHAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! (Dies)  
[Kevin's POV]  
I needed to find Andy(who no doubt was with Sarah) and tell him to go to Kevinopolis to find Leon and take him to Leonopolis for a meeting.(Leonopolis is where the Council resides.) Everyone in the 27th Dragon Division would be there to have an announcement about Zexcoptryup and his attack force.  
[Leon's POV]  
I was talking to Katie when Andy burst through the door. "Leon, sorry to bother you, but we must all go to Leonopolis for a Council meeting about Zexcoptryup. Come quickly."   
I told Katie, "Come on, lets go." She followed me to the transport.  
***********************************************************************  
We were at the Council HQ. A very large place that gives me the creeps. I tried to hide my fear of the Council when Katie said, "Are you cold?"  
Oops, I guess I was shivering. "N-no, I'm n-not c-c-col-d-d. Whwhwhy d-d-do you a-ask?" I was still hiding my fear.  
"You're shivering and your lips are blue and you're chattering."  
(chattering was what I called it when you were so cold your jaw goes up and down, making you bite rapidly at air.)  
"I-I am n-n-not ch-ch-chat-t-tering." Still hiding it.  
"I know when you lie. Warm up." Then she..uh..er.. Take a guess. She uhh..I got it, smooched me.  
***********************************************************************  
After the council meeting, I was beyond scared; I was terified. Not many people have seen the Council, yet alone talk to them. They made me shiver even more.   
But, about the meeting, Zexcoptryup was alive, Mike was his mind-slave, and we were going to attack him.  
***********************************************************************  
Zex's ship was a sight to see. A huge NOVA type, larger than a SASQUATCH super crusier, it could take 2 Super Lasers. Zex sent me a message. "Hahahahahahahaaa! You will die here! Lucia! Go!"  
A small ship appeared. A SAS (abbr. Sasquatch) fighter, it chose a person to fight. "Shannon." it said and Shannon accelerated to fight.  
The fight was good, but Shannon lost. Lucia vaporized her. "Kim."  
Kim lost.  
Amanda lost.  
Shelly lost.  
Nick lost.  
Gratt lost.  
Jermi got hurt.  
Then he called Katie.  
"No, don't go! You'll die!" I said.  
"Like I said, I'm dangerous!" She went to fight.  
I didn't watch. I would look up when the blasts stopped.  
***********************************************************************   
I saw Katie's ship among lots of debris. She had WON! "Good job! Let's get Zex to avenge our friends!"I heard Andy yell.  
We all accelerated towards Zexcoptryup's ship and began to fight.  
********************************PRT3***********************************  
Tsewwwwwwwwwww! Boom! Whzhinnnnnnnnnnnnnn...TSEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! It was a total all out battle. It seemed we could not damage Zex's ship. We couldn't. But we still tried. Jess shot a Z-bomb and destroyed a squad of Lokker Onners. Andy used his Wing M-Launchers on all enemies(he has unlimited missiles). I went wild, trying to avenge Jermi, who was sent out.  
"I think you've had enough fun," said Zex. Him and his fleet teleported away.  
"Dammit!" I yelled. We wouldn't be able to destroy Zex unless we had a) better shields, b) better guns, and c) more experience. Just our luck.   
"Meet me on planet Hellena!" said Zex before he jumped out.  
Hellena... the Devil planet. He was probably residing there.  
***********************************************************************  
ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEN  
***********************************************************************  
IN THE BATTLE....  
We fight Zex on planet Hellena and meet Zaphkiel. We don't kill either. But it will be good! Look for more Dragonflyer fics by me and guinea2pig!  
Lokker Onners,  
Leon  
P.s.:Don't ask who Katie is! Bye!  



End file.
